


Something for Simon

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Celebrations, Kwanzaa, M/M, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair decides to do something nice for Simon for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something for Simon

**Title** : Something for Simon  
**Type** : Slash barely  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 466  
**Summary** : Blair decides to do something nice for Simon for the holidays.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/01%20Secret%20Santa%202015/candles_zps4owkfjit.jpg.html)

Something for Simon

When Jim got home that night he called out, “Honey, I’m home.”

Blair came out of the office smiling and pulled Jim’s lips down to taste them. It was one of his favorite things to do. Poor Jim probably got a stiff neck from kissing the short lover he was stuck with. 

Jim looked at Blair and said, “You look like you’re up to something. What’s going on?”

“I invited Simon over for dinner tonight and it’s going to be a Kwanzaa celebration. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind? I think it’s great. He wouldn’t get any attention if it wasn’t for you, babe.”

“Help me set the table and Simon should be here in a moment,” Blair bossed. 

Jim washed up and began to do exactly what Blair said. Jim was trained well. Then Jim opened the door before Simon knocked, irritating Simon to no end. 

“Come in,” Jim said. 

“Wow, the house smells good. I love food and I’m starving. I had no time at work today to eat lunch.”

Blair smiled and waved to the table. “Sit down everyone and I’ll serve dinner.”

Simon glanced at Jim and whispered, “Are we in trouble?”

“Quite the opposite, Simon. Enjoy.”

Simon sat back and smiled as Blair served homemade Chinese food, which was Simon’s absolute favorite. Once they were done and they had cleared the table, Blair said, “Simon sit right here and I’m going to give you something.”

Blair brought out a tray with a black, red and green flag on it, and topped with a Kinara with seven candles. Blair said, “The three red candles on the left signify struggle, the three green candles on the right signify the future and the black one in the middle signifies African people. The seven candles each stand for something and I learned them all so I could share in your celebration. Unity, self-determination, collective work and responsibility, cooperative economics, purpose, creativity and last but not least, faith. I wish you a memorable Kwanzaa, Simon. We wanted to be a part of it too.”

Simon had tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe how thoughtful his observer was. He cleared his throat and said, “I’ve always wanted to buy one, but never knew anyone that celebrated. Now, I can invite you two over now and then for the occasion. Thank you so much for dinner and the gift. The candles are just lovely.”

Jim patted Simon on the back and then kissed his lover fondly right in front of Simon. Jim didn’t care. He had just made Simon happier than Simon had been in ages. Blair deserved a kiss. 

Blair was very happy. He had made his boss happy, he had made Jim happy and they were going to celebrate in something new. Life was good.


End file.
